


Rise

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-29
Updated: 2004-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just have to know how to approach Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "A Guide to the Nether World," "Where the Gods Are," "Unnatural Talismanic Monk," and "The Scarlet Curse."
> 
> This is for Maya, who wanted Gojyo/Sanzo. Thanks to Kasha for sparking the inspiration that got this story moving again and read-through. She, Maya, and Thorn kept me going on it as I wrote.
> 
> Thorn mentioned that I used the line about nobody needing to be fucked as much as _____ does in my _Weiß Kreuz_ fic "[Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4293)," but the sentiment applies here as well.

When Sanzo left the tent, I followed, since I needed to get out too for a while. We darted through the rain until we took cover under a big tree. We still got wet here, but not as bad.

We were so far from even the smallest town, and camping out for days in a row had worn on his nerves, making him snippier than usual. The rain didn't help, and he reacted to it in his usual way, with endless smoking and drinking. He stared at me and said, "I came out to get some privacy, Gojyo."

"Sure," I answered, smiling a little.

"I'd rather you didn't watch me take a piss, but if you have to...."

"You just walked out because you needed to get away from everybody."

He didn't deny it. "And _that's_ why you followed me?"

He preferred to be left alone on rainy nights like this, but that only seemed to make him worse. I just smiled at him. He shook his head and rummaged through his robes for his pack of cigarettes, making an annoyed sound when he found only one left in the box. As far from civilization as we were, he wouldn't be able to restock. He put the last one in his mouth anyway, as if he really needed it.

"I'll keep you supplied with cigarettes until we hit the next town. If you ask nicely." As if he could.

"Your brand is shit." Then his lighter failed.

"You wanna ask nicely for a light?"

"No." He leaned in close to light his cigarette off the one I had in my mouth. Leaned in so close that his soft blond hair brushed my face. Pricktease.

How much beer had he had? What was he up to?

"I've never met someone who needs to be fucked as badly as you do," I said, and to be even more outrageous added, "Wait, that's not totally true. Maybe that kid, Yo, at that temple needs it as much as you do."

"Maybe he does get fucked." At my look, Sanzo elaborated, "He lives with monks," in his "c'mon, you idiot" tone of voice.

I wanted to ask if he were kidding. I wanted to ask if he knew that from personal experience. Since I also knew that he wanted me to react that way, I didn't say a thing.

Sometimes he said shit like that, tossing statements out like grenades to see if you were curious enough or dumb enough to pick them up. Sometimes I felt that he wanted to make sure that everyone saw the world as a dark, entirely shitty place, just like he did.

The tip of his cigarette flared. From the slight twist of his mouth I could tell that he was disappointed that I didn't ask my questions. Suffer, Sanzo.

I'd gotten good at reading the gradations of anger and annoyance on his face. We all spent a lot of time watching him, because he was our leader and we spent a lot of time trying to avoid getting hit with his fan or bullets. Besides, he was picturesque.

People trying to work his nerves--like that was hard to do--often said that he was pretty like a woman, but he didn't have that woman look at all. He was just too hard and had too many angles. Pretty, though, yeah definitely, with his alabaster skin, all of that golden hair, and his sleepy-looking, richly purple eyes. He took care of his appearance and took offense when I called him "Droopy Eyes." Vain man, in his way. I didn't have to antagonize him.... Nah, I did have to. Too bad that pretty face looked annoyed or cruel so often. Right now he didn't have any bruises or scrapes, enhancing the pretty. So many people spent time fucking up his face, which seemed like a crime. The chakra on his forehead just added to his exotic looks.

When I'd heard what a Sanzo was supposed to be and compared it to our Sanzo, I'd started to wonder if he'd penciled that red chakra spot on, because come on, he couldn't be holy and peaceful on his best day. Maybe people got it wrong on what made up a Sanzo, figuring it was the holy when really it was just the ability to wield a sutra, something our Sanzo did very well.

A holy, enlightened, pacifist Sanzo wouldn't have lasted three hours on our mission to the west.

Weirdly enough, sometimes he looked a bit like a precocious kid to me, even though I couldn't imagine him as an actual child, just a miniature version of his adult self. Believe it or not, I felt like he still had some innocence in him, just badly bruised. Maybe that was where I got the kid thing from.

He'd hit me if I told him he had an air of bruised innocence about him.

Now I'd have to tell him sometime.

Pretty, miniature Sanzo. Maybe some monks did-- I was not going there.

So, yeah, pretty to look at, but toxic in so many other ways. Such a bitch, with an insult for every occasion. Sometimes he accidentally let slip that he cared about the rest of us, but not often. Genjo Sanzo thought you were a moron and didn't need anybody. To make sure you knew that, he made sure he told you all the time. I got the impression that his childhood was shit, but so was 97% of mine.

None of us liked him. Except maybe Goku did, since he had no taste and worshipped him. We must love Sanzo then, because otherwise we would have killed him ages ago.

Sanzo and Hakkai hated the rain, but I liked it, especially since it had given me this weird little family, with how Hakkai falling into my path one rainy night had brought Sanzo and Goku in later. Not that I'd ever tell any of them what they meant to me.

I spent way too much time thinking about Sanzo.

"You're staring at me," he said, annoyed.

"You're pretty to look at."

He sneered. "So I need to be fucked."

"Oh yeah, but I don't have the patience or the restraints necessary." And I didn't know whom he'd lost that had hurt him so badly that he didn't want to want anybody. "You're probably a selfish lover and not worth the effort anyway." He'd probably be complaining and rating my performance the whole fucking time too.

"Maybe you don't think you're capable."

That had been blatant. Once again I wondered how many of the people Sanzo had wounded or killed for touching him had been goaded into it by the man himself. Question was, should I take the bait? Did he want to get a rise out of me... or did he want to get a rise out of me?

Celibacy might be the only monkish virtue Sanzo actually followed, and only that because he didn't seem to like people touching him, didn't trust them, and had no patience for them, but maybe he couldn't sublimate all of his sexuality into violence. Maybe he just had no idea how to ask nicely. Or maybe he wanted me to try something to give him an excuse to castrate me. I wouldn't know unless I gave it a shot.

It had been a _long_ time since the last village, and we'd all been living in each other's pockets since then. A guy might have needs, but sometimes he didn't want all of his buddies to hear him satisfying them. Hakkai and I hadn't done anything during a between-village time since that time Goku caught us at it and asked 5,000 questions. There were only so many but-whys a guy could stand to answer, especially where sex was concerned.

Now Sanzo and I were alone out here, with Sanzo looking the way he does and teasing the hell out of me, while I couldn't shake the thoughts out of my head. How would Sanzo like it: hard, gentle, slow, fast? Did he have to be a total control freak there too, or did he want somebody to take all the decisions out of his hands?

I moved closer to him, taking total advantage of my slightly greater height to loom over him a little, and asked, "Was that an invitation?"

His eyes narrowed, and he breathed out a plume of smoke, looking unimpressed. "An observation."

I crowded him even more, close enough to feel the warmth of his body, and backed him up against the damp trunk of the tree. "What are you trying for here, Sanzo?"

Something in the set of his mouth and the exact way he had his eyes narrowed told me that he didn't know. This close, I could see him debating with himself whether he should knock me away or keep standing here unimpressed, trying to figure out which would be the greater sign of weakness, which he hated. Normally he'd decide much faster, but he'd had a few beers. I let him smoke all the way to the end of the cigarette thinking about it, and he thought my considerate gesture was condescending, which it _was_, but....

He tossed it to the ground and crushed it out under his sandal. His last cigarette. "I was trying for something to keep me interested. I didn't find it. I'm going back to the tent."

You had to admit that he had a talent. He could be insulting and ambiguous all at the same time. Too bad I didn't intend to let him get away with it.

"It's still early yet."

If Sanzo did want sex now, I was suddenly sure that he'd want it to be fast and efficient, just enough to relieve the pressure or some shit. Like taking a dump. He'd use someone as his toilet and walk away. Not happening here.

Sanzo's mouth pursed, and I knew what I had to do. I kissed him. He'd make me suffer, so I had to make it worth it. Besides, with his mouth occupied he couldn't complain.

He didn't taste good, not after all the beer and cigarettes, and neither did I, but his lips felt so much nicer than they should have considering all the venom they usually spewed. He responded a little, just enough to show that he wasn't completely disinterested, just enough to make me want to get more out of him. I cradled the back of his head with my hand and tilted his face up, because I had to feel his hair. The chicks who didn't know what the red color signified really loved mine, but Sanzo's had its own fans, me among them. It felt soft and a little wild, needing a trim I hoped it wouldn't get. I tried to press my leg between his thighs to make him ride it, but his robes got in the way.

He pushed me, but moved with me, putting _my_ back against a tree. I didn't bottom for anybody, so I pushed back, and we strained against each other. Even here, it had to be a battle for dominance with him. I wanted sex, not violence. I didn't know if Sanzo would try to stick me with a rape attempt, and I didn't want to find out. I'd have to use technique here.

I could do that.

It would help if he didn't have an annoyed "Is that the best you can do?" look on his face the whole time.

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted. Shit. I could just see the stupid monkey jumping me for trying to hurt his master or owner or whatever the hell Sanzo was to him.

"We're just having a little playful wrestle here," I answered. "Go back inside."

"We're done," Sanzo said as he let go of me and walked away. Damn it.

Goku shot me a smug look, though I couldn't tell if he actually knew what we'd been doing or was just happy to get Sanzo back in his sight. I would have to torment him extra hard for this.

Inside the tent, Sanzo went back to brooding to himself all night before going to sleep. What a waste.

  


* * *

The next two days weren't fun, for me or any of them, as we drove and drove and drove. No towns to walk through and get a room for the night in, and no youkai to fight and kill to distract us from the same fucking scenery hour after hour. Just trees and trees and, oh yeah, more trees. Cheating Goku at cards, tormenting him with food, and arguing with him broke the boredom a little but didn't help me enough, and even Hakkai's voice had started to take on an edge. Sanzo got more and more irritable as we continued to exist near him and he didn't have any cigarettes. I hadn't realized how many of his gestures were punctuated with a cigarette in his hand or mouth until I saw him without any, suddenly less expressive. But you could see that vein at his temple throb with rage and the urge to shoot all of us. We all got on each other's nerves by day--with some of us having to dodge bullets and a paper fan too--and slept cramped in the jeep at night.

Nothing happened between me and Sanzo. _Nothing_. He didn't speak of it or look at me differently. He didn't even make an effort to avoid me.

Okay, it would be hard for him to physically stay away from me while we all sat in a small jeep, but he had a talent for creating a kind of mental space around himself and he didn't do that any more than he usually did.

But come on, I'd put the moves on him, and he'd put the moves on me back. That should mean something.

He didn't ask me for a cigarette even once.

Finding that town at sunset finally broke the tension. As soon as we were inside it we got out of the jeep and broke off to get away from each other for a while. Actually, Sanzo tried to escape alone but Goku stayed glued to his side, to his obvious annoyance. We would all meet up again in thirty minutes at an inn.

Ten minutes into my walk, I realized that Sanzo still had our card, so I couldn't buy any cigarettes or anything. Shit.

"Is there a problem, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked. His dragon wrapped around his neck blew out what seemed like a contented little puff of smoke, probably out of happiness at not being a jeep anymore. _I_ wouldn't want to carry us around all the time.

"Nah. I'll just pick up more cigarettes later."

"That's probably what Sanzo is doing now."

"I hope so."

"Yes, it's left him more short-tempered than usual. That must be why you've been staring at him."

I shot a look at Hakkai, but he just gave me that good-natured smile. Okay, he gave me that good-natured smile with a little bit of evil lighting up his visible eye, but that was him, not that everybody saw that. "Nothing happened," I said. But Hakkai was my friend and roommate and lover, so.... "Because the stupid monkey interrupted us."

Besides, he knew how I was, and it had never been a problem since I always came back to him.

He looked happier. "I like to know where I stand."

"You stand where you always stand: wherever you want. Shit, I've been staring?"

"I don't think he noticed. He's often oblivious to such things."

"Tell me about it. Better yet, don't." I sighed. "I don't know what this thing with Sanzo is."

"He's pretty."

Well, well. "Is he?" I asked.

Hakkai looked sly. "He may be oblivious to such things, but I'm not."

"Maybe we should tag team him." _That_ was a pretty thought.

"He would never forgive us. He would also try to shoot us."

"True. Damn. I'm putting way too much thought and effort into seducing one skinny, annoying priest."

"Don't stop on my account. It's fun to watch."

Scratching Hakkai's mild-mannered surface always revealed all kinds of interesting things. "You really wanna watch?"

"Our time is almost up. We should head back."

"That's not an answer."

"You know what my answer is."

I did. I wanted to nuzzle his neck, but we didn't have the time for what that always led to. He smiled like he knew. He probably did.

Sanzo and Goku had already claimed a table, and Goku had already polished off half the table's contents. "Get your own!" Goku snapped when I grabbed a dumpling.

I sat next to him, the better to needle him. "This is mine. And this, and this...."

"Hey!"

I expected Sanzo to say something snippy, but he remained silent. When I glanced over, I saw that he was far too busy enjoying his cigarette to care. Fuck, he looked almost serene, blissed out, with his eyes half-closed and mouth relaxed. I wouldn't stare. I would not stare.

I didn't want to get this hard just from watching him smoke.

I yanked my eyes off him and noticed Hakkai watching me with amusement. He put his hand to his mouth and did a subtle little pantomime of smoking. He just didn't understand that smoker's bond.

  


* * *

We took the inn's last two available rooms. Sanzo claimed Hakkai as a roomie, since Hakkai annoyed him the least, but I had plans.... It didn't take much to send Goku running to Sanzo's room shouting, "I'm staying with you, Sanzo! He's... doing things to me while I'm sleeping!"

"He wishes," I answered. "I just drew on his arms. His snoring keeps me awake, so I have to do something."

Sanzo had that "I'll kill you all" look on his face, while Hakkai tried to fight back the laughter. Ooh, Sanzo had his robe half off to reveal that kinky black tank top and more of his arm warmers. They looked like vinyl. That getup always made me wonder if monks did party down when left to themselves.

"I'll room with you, Goku," Hakkai said. My partner in crime! Sharing with him helped after all.

Sanzo had a "Where did the world go wrong?" look on his face, and Goku had a similar expression. "Uh, thanks, Hakkai," Goku said, "but...."

"I swear I won't draw on you." Hakkai stood and grabbed Goku's arm. "Let's go so Sanzo can get some sleep. You know how cranky he can get without it."

As usual, mentioning Sanzo's well-being took a lot of the fight out of Goku. "Well...."

"Good night, Sanzo, Gojyo." Hakkai pulled Goku out into the hall and closed the door.

Sanzo shot me an annoyed look. "I'm sure that it's a coincidence that you're left with me."

I gave him my most winning smile. "Not really. We were interrupted a few days ago."

Sanzo got off his bed and approached me. I didn't know whether to be all "oh _yeah_" or worried. When he stopped in front of me, he looked up into my eyes, and I couldn't read his expression at all. I didn't see his fan coming out to strike, but I sure as hell felt it at the back of my head and my stomach, throwing me off balance. I didn't realize that he'd opened the door either until I stumbled out backwards into the hallway. The door slammed shut, and I heard Sanzo locking it.

Hakkai looked out from the other room. "Is it safe to assume that it didn't work?"

"I'd say so, yeah." I could pound on the door or pick the lock, but that would look desperate. And probably get me shot. "Maybe I need to get him drunk."

"He'll be expecting that this time. You need a new plan. I have an idea."

"I'm glad somebody does." When I walked into the room, I saw that Hakkai had claimed the bed while Goku still had the bedroll. Hakkai had probably used his powers of politeness to get it. Not that the little monkey needed a bed, since he could sleep anywhere anyway. "We're sharing the bed."

"You're not going to start eating each other again, are you?" Goku asked, though the slight smirk in his eyes suggested that he wasn't quite as ignorant about that as he let on.

"Not with you here. And don't get any ideas about getting a taste."

  


* * *

When I woke up, I felt Hakkai's morning wood pressing into me. Since I felt frisky myself.... "Hey, Hakkai."

"Mmm?" He opened his eyes a little and gave me that sleepy look that always gave me a fuzzy feeling. He was the only person I woke up with like this.

I pulled the blankets up to cover us, then put my hand on his hard cock and stroked it through the fabric of his pants. "You wanna do something about this?"

While the monkey snored loud enough to wake the dead, Hakkai and I stripped and stroked each other to madness. Since we could get loud, Hakkai kept kissing me. Hard to yell with someone's tongue in your mouth.... His firm, tight grip on my cock brought me off faster than I wanted to go, but it _had_ been a while since I'd gotten any. He liked a lighter, teasing handjob at the beginning, so I worked him like that, knowing what he wanted by the way he writhed and softly moaned. When I could, I liked to drive him really wild, but even Goku wouldn't be able to sleep through that, so we would be tamer here. Once I abruptly switched to a tight, harsh clutch, Hakkai gasped and came in a hot spill over my hand.

Feeling great, I wallowed in the heat and scent of sex. It wasn't healthy to go without. Hakkai smiled like I'd shown him a really good time, so that made me happy too.

We drowsed for a while, then Hakkai asked, "Would you like to hear my cunning plan?"

"Hell, yes."

  


* * *

"Stop that," Sanzo growled.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Touching me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Hakkai's cunning and sneaky yet simple plan involved lightly and so innocently touching Sanzo's arm or brushing the back of his neck. Actually, more his hair than the back of his neck, since it had grown so long that it covered it. Both of us would touch or brush at different times. Just buddy stuff. No funny business, right? Brush, brush, brush, touch, touch, touch. Very easy to do when you're all sitting so close together in a small jeep. We couldn't help it, right? We just did it once in a while, when we felt like it, so he never knew when it would come or who would do it. All the touching had left him so sensitive that he twitched when either of us even moved near him.

Then Goku decided that we were leaving him out of some kind of game, and _he_ started to do it....

Sanzo fired off warning rounds three times that day and walloped Goku and me with his fan more times than I could count. Hakkai skipped the punishment by being Hakkai, though Sanzo cast him confused looks when he thought none of us would notice.

That vein in Sanzo's temple might be pulsing in aggravation, but his pale skin had a rosy flush. We were so getting to him.

  


* * *

That night we found another town--very promising--and Hakkai got us two rooms. In the hallway, Sanzo gave Goku his gold card and said, "Buy yourself a dinner."

Some people would ask why and might say that they just ate dinner, but Goku's eyes just lit up. "Sure, Sanzo!"

"Don't expect this to happen again."

"Thanks!" Goku rushed off, probably figuring that Sanzo would change his mind.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai and me as he said, "Inside. We're going to have a little talk." As soon as he slammed the door behind us, he asked, "What the hell is going on? Him--" he pointed at me, "I understand this from, because he's doing what he's always doing, but you _do not_ behave like this, Hakkai."

"Behave like what?" Hakkai asked. Heh.

I almost expected Sanzo's head to explode. Instead, he reined the anger in and said, "You've been touching me all day."

"Not really."

"You keep touching me."

"If I'm touching you, I'm only being friendly. We're all friends here." Hakkai moved closer, and Sanzo twitched away.

"I don't have friends."

"You say that like it's a good thing," I said.

Ignoring me as if he could will me out of existence if he tried hard enough, Sanzo said, "Don't play this kind of shit with me, Hakkai. I need to be able to--" He stopped there.

But Hakkai knew what he'd almost said and wouldn't want to admit to. "You can trust me."

I watched, fascinated, as Sanzo's hands moved for his usual weapons and Hakkai subtly and "accidentally" moved his hands into his way to stop him in an ongoing dance. They both moved so quickly that I only saw it by watching as closely as I did.

I'd seen something like this before. One time a neighbor kid's cat got stuck up in a tree. In its anger at itself and terror, it clawed and bit anyone who tried to help it down. Hakkai climbed up and softly talked at it and stayed out of its strike range until it let him touch it. Eventually, he picked it up and brought it down.

We'd never get any from Sanzo if I shared that thought with him, and I wanted to make him purr.

While Hakkai stepped behind him, I stood in front of him and just looked at him. He stood rigid, then let out a sudden breath and shuddered a little, which is how I noticed that Hakkai's hand was lightly stroking Sanzo's right hip below the sash. Maybe Hakkai meant it to be calming to Sanzo, but it had the opposite effect on me.

"Why?" Sanzo asked. "Why this? Why now?" He sounded annoyed, but there was this little shake in his voice.

"The same reasons anyone wants to do this," I answered.

"One of them being your feeling that I need to be fucked."

"Sure."

"And because we want you," Hakkai said softly into his ear.

That "we" seemed to surprise Sanzo, though he quickly covered it over, but it made me hotter. With me watching him from the front and Hakkai petting and breathing on him from behind, it didn't take that long before he growled, "Do it, then." Sanzo had no patience.

I reached for him but nearly jumped when the sutra on his shoulders seemed to flutter under my hands. Object of power, freaky-ass weapon, the thing that so many baddies beat on Sanzo for, it didn't feel _right_ to the touch, but I didn't want to look like a puss by immediately letting go. Instead, Sanzo took my hands and removed them from the sutra, then stepped to the side to take it off himself and place it on the night table. He stepped out of his sandals in a similarly graceful and fastidious way. How he could be such a slob _and_ such a priss, I didn't know.

I did know that I didn't want to let him get too far away, because he'd change his mind. I _liked_ having him sandwiched between us.

Hakkai clasped his wrist and reeled him back in, somehow making it look playful instead of possessive and controlling. I wouldn't argue with the results, since it put Sanzo where I wanted him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I kissed him before he could manage a word and pressed against him. One of my hands ended up at the back of Sanzo's head and the other on Hakkai's waist, which left me with the feel of soft lips, soft hair, and the familiarity of Hakkai's somewhat bony self resting under worn-soft fabric.

I couldn't figure out why Sanzo was shifting the way he was until I felt Hakkai's hand brushing my stomach from where it had become trapped between me and Sanzo. Which meant that Sanzo moved to accommodate me from the front and Hakkai from behind. Which made me wonder how hard Hakkai might be as he pressed into....

Hakkai and Sanzo both jumped a little. Heh. I guess my last hip-thrust forward had been a bit enthusiastic.

"Maybe this won't take long after all," Sanzo murmured against my neck.

"Don't flatter yourself." But I did need to pace myself, so I backed off and started to strip Sanzo. When I found his gun tucked into his sash along with his lighter and pack of cigarettes, I said, "Now I know."

"Don't get too comfortable. I change things around so I don't become too predictable."

He'd hidden his fan in the left sleeve of his robe.

As I took off his monkly layer, he watched me the whole time, but not in a way that made me feel like it made him hot to watch me do it. He watched me carefully like he expected me to shove a knife into him if he didn't keep his eye on me. _Hakkai_ watched me like it made him hot and murmured something into Sanzo's ear that made his mouth twitch into something that might almost be a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You look good on your knees," Sanzo answered as he looked down at me, and in an insulting, not dirty talk, way.

Most people didn't have complaints while I was on my knees, but Sanzo could complain about anything.

"That's hardly nice," Hakkai said.

"Then it suits me," Sanzo replied.

With the monk stuff off, Sanzo wore the tank top, the arm warmers, and an old, low-slung pair of blue jeans, kinky and mundane all at once. "Don't you overheat?" I asked as I stood, since he didn't appreciate me where I was. I had a crazy image of taking this layer off him only to find another, different outfit underneath.

"No."

Hakkai's hands snaked around Sanzo's waist to undo the fly of his jeans, then he slid a hand in, which had _me_ overheating. Sanzo did this little writhe under the stroking, while Hakkai murmured, "Isn't that better?"

"Yeah," I answered as I undid my own fly, then pulled off my vest and shirt. Getting hot in here.... "Hakkai, maybe you should take a few layers off."

"Thank you, but I'm content where I am with what I'm doing."

"As long as you're happy."

I came up to kiss Sanzo again, then pulled back to look at him and Hakkai looking at me over his shoulder. Sanzo's eyes were half closed, and he nearly looked relaxed. Nearly. Maybe he was guy enough to get into having his cock stroked. Hakkai had a slightly smug sparkle in his eyes as he watched me watch Sanzo.

I tugged at the bottom of Sanzo's tank until he shot me a somewhat annoyed look and pulled it off for me, making his hair messier on the way. "We have to feed you," I said as I saw his too-prominent collarbones and ribs. Stupid bastard didn't eat much in general and stopped eating completely when he got depressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, though the angry fire in his eyes dimmed a bit as Hakkai rocked against him and crooned.

"It means that there's this thing called 'food' that you're not bothering with, so maybe we should introduce you to it."

He answered with a tch! that turned into a deep breath and a squirm as my fingers glided over his scars. We all had too many. Funny how he had a scar along his stomach that echoed Hakkai's, though Hakkai's looked 20 times worse since his guts had nearly been hanging out from the wound he'd taken to get his.

Just below that, Hakkai's hand stroked Sanzo's hard, slick cock. As inspiring a sight as that might be to see, I wanted to get involved, so I put my hand over Hakkai's and stroked in a slightly different way. "Gojyo!" Hakkai gasped, and he bucked into Sanzo, his fist tightening as he came. Sanzo made a strangled noise and seemed to be fighting off his orgasm, so I kissed him hard and stroked harder until he came in a forceful rush and slumped against me, breathing hotly on my neck.

Smiling, Hakkai backed away and stripped out of his clothes. "I didn't expect that."

I'd made Hakkai come by touching his _hand_. I had to smirk. "That's the kind of guy I am. I've gotten you two off. What about me?"

I smirked a little more as Sanzo's arms wound lightly around me. I felt the brush of his warm fingers and the metal of his rings on my bare back. If I asked him about it, he'd probably say that he just used me to hold himself up, nothing more. Maybe he wouldn't even say that, since he hated to admit that he needed anyone for anything.

Fuck, his shoulder and neck muscles _still_ looked tense. The guy could use some major stress management techniques.

"Have a little patience, Gojyo," Hakkai answered, then he kissed me and trailed his fingers down Sanzo's bare shoulder. I pulled him in closer, giving me a guy on each arm. Most people had to pay for something like this.

The door suddenly rattled. "Sanzo!" Goku yelled. "Why is this locked?"

Shit. We all froze.

Then Sanzo pulled my hair hard, making me yelp. Goku snickered, then said, "All right. See you later." He must have assumed that Sanzo was beating on me for something.

We waited until we heard the door to the other room close. Then I growled, "You could have told me to play along." It still stung.

Sanzo, looking unconcerned, said, "Goku has good hearing. Once he's asleep, anything can go on around him and he wouldn't notice." Hakkai fought back laughter.

"Sadists," I said. "I'm surrounded by sadists."

"Don't force me to show you what sadism really is," Sanzo answered as he started to move away.

I held on to him. "You're going nowhere, Droopy Eyes." I wanted him close by when I got off, which had better be soon.

Dumb of me to get him off first. Now I had to give him another reason to stay, before I died of a bad case of blue balls. I wondered how fast I could get him hard again....

I spun him over to Hakkai to hold him for me while I finished undressing. He'd just started snapping out an angry protest when Hakkai sat him down and started to massage his shoulders. Sanzo barely made any sounds of enjoying it, but the fact that he didn't storm off said volumes. Some things a guy needed other people to do for him, and a good massage counted high on the list. Under sex, of course.

As I took off my pants, I thought through my next moves. No way I'd get to fuck Sanzo, no matter how much I wanted to, short of tying him to a bed or having Hakkai hold him down, and that seemed too much like rape and would destroy the balance in our little group. As much as the thought of him sucking me off turned me on, I worried about his teeth. No matter how much he treasured his "dignity," he would bite. I was almost certain of it.

Shit. I really hadn't thought this through very well, had I?

I'd have to remember this the next time I complained about how it was too easy to get a girl in the sack.

But I wanted him for the challenge, for being so damned difficult. He was like this wild, abused animal that I wanted to tame and train. Maybe if he got some on a semi-regular basis he'd be more pleasant.

I probably expected too much.

When I leaned, naked and hard, against the table in front of him, he looked up at me from under his blond bangs with an expectant, challenging look on his face. The pupils of his purple eyes had so dilated that his eyes looked nearly black, especially under the shadow of his hair. He could say whatever he liked, but his eyes couldn't lie. His cock couldn't either, and it was half-hard within the frame of his open fly.

"Don't you want to get out of those jeans?" I asked. "They must be chafing by now."

"I'd have to move to do that," Sanzo answered. Hakkai's mouth quirked. Yeah, I wouldn't want to move out from under Hakkai's therapeutic handiwork either. Sanzo's eyes swept down to my jutting cock and back up to my face.

"Never seen one before?" I asked. "I bet you don't know what to do with it."

He looked darkly amused. "You have no sense of subtlety whatsoever."

"Fuck subtlety. It's overrated."

Then he did something completely unexpected and wrapped his hand around my cock. Without trying to pull it off or break it. After being on the edge for so long, I almost came right there. I could almost feel Hakkai's smile against my skin as he watched us.

"You have exactly the stupid expression on your face I'd figured you'd get," Sanzo said.

I would have been happier if I could have come up with an answering quip to that, but I had Sanzo's so-holy lily-white hand somewhere I never thought I'd get it. And he still had the fingerless glove and ring on.

"If you don't tell me what you want me to do with it," Sanzo said, "I might give you what you deserve instead."

If I'd known that a back rub could get me this, I would have tried it with him ages ago. I answered, "Give it to me hard and fast." As much as I would love to make him play with me for a while, that would be torture in my current state.

Sanzo didn't have an expert's touch, but he could do hard and fast, and he watched my face the whole time. Unable to handle that direct, burning gaze, I looked down at his hand on me and groaned, because his hand was still dressed up like a high, holy monk's and it was jerking me off. And I could feel Hakkai watching the whole thing with rapt, hot eyes....

I could feel orgasm rushing through me, even in my toes. Fuck, Sanzo was dominating me here, and as good as it felt at the moment, I had to try to rebalance things, so I said, "Play with my balls too while you're at it."

"You ask too much."

Then he did a particularly vicious and beautiful corkscrew motion with his hand, and I barely turned in time to avoid coming all over him, because, as hot as the thought of it made me, if I did it there would be zero chance of him touching me again except to kill me. His precious dignity would have been too offended.

Breathing heavily, happily dazed, I leaned against the table and watched my two pale guys. I didn't know how Sanzo didn't burn to a crisp in the desert. Hakkai, being youkai, wasn't as delicate, while Sanzo was _so_ pale that he made Hakkai look ruddy.

Crouching behind Sanzo, Hakkai still used his magic fingers on his shoulders and murmured into his neck as he watched me and Sanzo tried not to watch me. Sanzo was fully hard again. I'd be more than happy to do something about that. He stiffened when I knelt between his spread legs and sucked on one of his candy-pink nipples. From the way it hardened against my tongue and the sudden, small gasp he made, it seemed that he liked that.

When I straddled his lap and didn't get dumped off as I nuzzled his neck and toyed with that nipple with my fingers and when his hands started to slide up and down my back, I knew I had a winner. Now I could hear a little bit of Hakkai's murmuring at the other side of Sanzo's head.

"I've always admired the neat curve of his back and the way his muscles flex there as he bends," Hakkai said. "It's always been incredible when I fuck him."

What? Was he promising Sanzo something?

I had to back off a little. I didn't bottom for anybody. Okay, maybe for Hakkai, _sometimes_, but I didn't go looking for it. It... happened. I wouldn't do it for Sanzo. I'd never hear the end of it. Besides, he probably didn't know what the hell he was doing, not that he'd ever admit that.

I felt pinned by Hakkai's clear, deep green eyes and Sanzo's hot, sharp violet. Their attention had focused completely on me, and I could almost feel Sanzo wondering what it would be like to fuck me. Which made me wonder what it would be like, especially with Hakkai watching or getting involved.

Fuck. I was not this easy. This was supposed to be all about me getting to fuck Sanzo someday, not about him literally riding my ass instead of just figuratively doing it.

"Hakkai, I hate you," I said.

He smiled brightly, a genuine one. "You could never hate me, Gojyo."

Sanzo's smile was knife-thin, all edges. Hot. Sexy. "Are you any good?"

"Are you? I doubt it." Did I just dare him to fuck me?

"In any case," Hakkai said, "practice makes perfect."

"Hakkai, you're not helping me!" I answered.

"I'm sorry, but I have to disagree."

And Sanzo smiled again. Yeah, it was small, quick, and almost a smirk, but it was an actual smile, more than his last one, which had been predatory. "I'm not sure if it would be worth it."

Did he just insult me? It sure sounded like it. "You don't know what you're missing." And just to let him know that I was on to him, I said, "And you're not going to find out, either." No way would I beg him to fuck me.

"Perhaps Sanzo just needs a demonstration of how good you are," Hakkai said before he abandoned Sanzo, grabbed me, and started to get some serious moves going. As much as I loved the newness of a one-night stand, being with somebody who already knew my sweet spots had its advantages. Fuck, the man could kiss, and that hand sliding down my ass sure helped. I groaned as he rubbed himself against me. Since I was the kind of guy who liked to give as good as I got, if not better, I kissed and stroked back.

Once upon a time, Hakkai asked permission before every move he made on me. Drove me nuts. Finally I told him to just go do it, because if I liked it I'd tell him and if I didn't like it I'd tell him. Never regretted it, because damn could Hakkai get wild and kinky.

"You have lubricant, don't you?" Hakkai asked. "If you don't, I do."

"Of course I-- Hey!"

Sanzo watched us with lust and amusement, so I had to ask, "Like what you see, Sanzo-chan?"

The "chan" annoyed him, as I knew it would, and he answered, "I see a lot of fumbling and bickering, as usual."

I had a good answer to that, I swear I did, but Hakkai started to rim me with one of his fingers, and all ability to speak in more than one syllable fled. He must have picked up the lubricant just in the time I'd spent needling Sanzo. Faced with that much tease and that much pleasure, I pushed my ass down for more and felt his finger slide in. If I had to make an ass of myself in front of Sanzo and face mockery for it later, I would damn well get the best of it along the way.

Driving, healing patients, or finger fucking me, Hakkai had skilled hands, and I writhed as he worked me from the inside, hitting my sweet spot repeatedly. When I opened my eyes and looked at Sanzo, I saw him watching us with bewilderment mixed in with the lust, like he didn't quite understand what we were doing or why we enjoyed it. Fuck, had he ever been loved or touched by anybody? Had he been raised by feral cats? No, at least they would have rubbed up against him once in a while or something.

"I warmed him up for you, Sanzo," Hakkai said, with a cute flush on his face.

Shit, we'd gone back to that. I did not want to be fucked by Sanzo. Yeah, he had a nice-sized cock, but who'd want those bony hips slamming into his as he's fucked into the mattress hard and fast, mercilessly, so good--

I had to find a way to make my brain shut up. Hakkai did things with his fingers that made me writhe and forget about thinking for minutes at a time. "So fluid and sexy when you undulate for me," Hakkai said, sounding breathless, "like a snake." Hakkai could be weird, but since I got off on his weird talk, maybe I was too.

Sanzo stood and approached, seemingly to get a better, closer look. Curiosity could kill, but here I hoped it would get us all happily laid. Hakki grabbed and pulled him in. When he got that look and posture that said he would hit us with something, Hakkai swooped in and kissed him, and Hakkai's every move moved his fingers inside me too. It was like getting porn and sex at the same time.

With lust, pleasure, and disbelief shorting out my brain, I kept missing moments. Like, one minute the three of us stood in the center of the room kissing and stroking--with Sanzo flipping between being into it and occasionally remembering that he should be pissed off--and the next Hakkai had tumbled me and Sanzo onto the bed and _I_ was kissing Sanzo, and I didn't know if Sanzo had any better idea of how that had happened than I did.

Being Sanzo, he instinctively rolled us over to put himself on top, which also put an end to the finger fucking Hakkai had still been giving me. Dammit. Being me, I didn't let him get away from my stroking, kissing, and sometimes nuzzling. Hakkai watched us with lust in his eyes and with the fond, dreamy smile a loving mother might have as she watched her child getting along with another she'd matched him up with. He helped keep Sanzo into the mood by stroking his back.

Sanzo looked dazed as we rubbed together, which gave me a thrill since I'd wanted to take that hard, sharp look out of his eyes. I'd done this to him. Something pressed into my hand, and I gripped it. A brief look showed me a tube of lubricant and a condom. Having Hakkai as my audience _and_ assistant made me smirk.

Somewhere around the time that Hakkai had been finger fucking me, I'd decided that I wanted to get fucked after all. I'd have to talk to him about pulling my strings like this, because it pissed me off, but it would have to come later, since I wanted to come now. I managed to get the condom and then the slick on Sanzo by feel alone under the cover of a handjob. Sometimes my skills amazed even me.

When he realized just what I done, his surprise gave me the moment of weakness I needed to put him on his back on the bottom and me on top. Since I didn't know how much experience he had, I didn't intend to leave this up to chance. I sank myself down on his cock, clenching my teeth at the feel and burn. Sanzo's eyes widened, making him look younger, and his hands clenched on my arms. He'd leave bruises. For a moment I sat there, filled, staring back at him, panting, wondering if I'd have to move myself up and down if I wanted to get anything done, but then Sanzo's body figured out what it should do in this situation, and his hips started to thrust. Oh yeah. I groaned, and heard Hakkai groan along with me. Sanzo's eyes closed, and his tongue flickered out to lick his lips.

I rode him, and even in my lust and pleasure I was stunned to be here. It was good because it was so wrong and it was _Sanzo_. Damn, I'd been flirting with him since the night we first met, and now, years later, I _had_ him. People were constantly trying to get into his robe, and he either didn't notice or sneered, but _I_ had him. It was power. Sanzo might shoot me later, but I'd always have the memory of this, the time I'd wiped the sneer and snarl off his face.

His golden hair had fallen away from his face to fan out against the pillow, revealing his face, that red chakra spot on his forehead bright against his flushed skin. He usually hid under and behind his hair, something I understood from personal experience. I used it to distract people from my scars, but he seemed to be trying to escape his youth and prettiness.

"Look at me, Sanzo-chan," I said.

When he opened his eyes, they sparked with temper even through the pleasure and lust. Then his mouth twisted and so did we, as he took advantage of my understandable distraction to put me under him as he fucked me. Flexible I might be, but this pushed it a little. Still, the new angle felt good, and this had to force him to take some responsibility for what he was doing with me. As I grabbed his ass, annoyed to have denim still in the way, I heard Hakkai gasp.

"Give it to me, Sanzo," I growled, and smiled as Hakkai made a lustful sound. Sanzo held me in an intense, angry stare.

Given a choice, Sanzo would probably ride me slowly, offhand, trying to make me beg to be finished off, but he was too virginal, too needy, to pull that off. So he fucked me hard and fast. And neglected to do anything with my cock. I could see him trying to hold orgasm off in the strain in his face. Hell if I'd give him the satisfaction of making me come first, no matter how good this felt.

"You're both ridiculous," Hakkai said suddenly as he walked up to us. I could see him just over Sanzo's bare shoulder. When Hakkai put his hand down on him somewhere I couldn't see, Sanzo's eyes just about rolled to the back of his head from whatever it was, and his next few thrusts as he came and Hakkai's intense scrutiny put me over too in a wash of hot pleasure.

When I could think again, I found Sanzo cradled in my arms, hot, sweaty, and breathing at least as hard as I was. Damn, was he bony. Such soft hair, though.... His eyes were warm and dazed for about half a minute before he remembered who he was and became annoyed, twitching free of me and standing up. Something about him made me think of a cat angry that its fur was in disarray and wanting nothing more than to go somewhere private where it could groom itself back into order. Hakkai watched with one of his mild expressions, not bad for a guy who was stark naked. Without the monocle, he seemed even more naked than he should have.

I should have figured that snuggling wouldn't happen. "There's this thing called an afterglow that you should be letting yourself enjoy right now," I said. "You're spoiling mine."

Sanzo quickly zipped himself back up, put his robe on, and held the rest of his clothing and the sutra under his arm. At least he lit up a cigarette. "I hadn't understood what you wanted until the two of you double-teamed me."

"Is that supposed to make sense?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to one-on-one with you. It would have been too messy."

"You came damned close once."

Sanzo did a dismissive wave of his hand, making smoke trails. "We barely started. Bringing Hakkai in finally made sense of this to me."

"How?"

"This was between the two of you, and you used me as a toy. It meant nothing."

What? How--? "And that's a good thing?"

He answered with his "you idiot" look.

"Do you ever get tired of being you?"

For a moment his hard, perpetually annoyed veneer cracked, and I saw something that almost seemed like longing in his eyes. Then he made a sound of annoyance and left the room.

"I will never understand him," I said.

"I do," Hakkai answered.

"Of course you do. Now I want to see _you_ get fucked by him." I patted the bed. "Park yourself."

"I'm game." Hakkai settled in beside me and let his legs tangle with mine a bit. "Thank you."

"Did you enjoy the show? Did you get off?" I kissed the faint scars near his right eye, but getting it up again tonight for him would be raising the dead. Not happening.

"It was certainly stimulating, and yes. Traveling with such pretty people has its advantages. How was it for you?"

Even with Sanzo harshing my buzz by being Sanzo, I'd enjoyed myself, since that Sanzo-ness had been part of the thrill too. "It was wild." But, damn, I felt sore. "What did you do to him at the end?"

"I'm his healer, so I know his body very well."

"You have a map of his spots?"

"Yours too," he answered with a smile, one of the genuine ones.

"I'm not complaining."

  


* * *

In the morning, Hakkai and I went to Goku and Sanzo's room, since neither of them had gone down to the inn's dining room yet. If not for breakfast, the little monkey would never get out of bed, since he could sleep through almost anything, and Sanzo preferred to sleep in when he didn't have missions to the West driving him. The lock on the door lasted only three seconds after whatever Hakkai did to it. Then we opened the door and looked in.

"I can't wake them up," Hakkai whispered.

I knew what he meant. I hadn't given a second's thought to how the three of us getting it on might affect the fourth member of our group, but it looked like it was nothing to worry about anyway.

Sanzo had taken the pallet on the floor instead of kicking the monkey out of the bed. Goku slept with one arm hanging down over the edge, his fingers against Sanzo's bare shoulder. If Goku slept near Sanzo, he always ended up touching him somehow, like a plant reaching for the sun. For one especially memorable time he ended up half over the front seat of the jeep to get to Sanzo. Right now, they both looked peaceful.

Goku had his place with us and a direct connection to Sanzo that nothing I could do would stop. That the short-tempered monk touched the monkey and let the monkey touch him gave some hope to the rest of us.

But not too much hope. This _was_ Sanzo, after all.

I closed the door. He'd probably shoot me for letting him sleep, but I wouldn't break up that little scene. When Hakkai gave me an amused and questioning look, I said, "He needs his sleep after the workout I put him through last night."

"Yes, the workout. We have to do that again sometime."

My guy. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"I'm always open to hearing it again."

  


* * *

I was losing at cards to Hakkai again when something smacked the back of my head. I jumped up and turned to face Sanzo and his paper fan. "What?" I growled.

"We should have been on the road already."

"I'm not the one who slept in, Sanzo-sama."

"You let me sleep when you know I hate it."

"I figured you'd need the extra rest after last night." I nearly nudged his ribs, but he gave me a look like he'd take my arm apart at the elbow if I did.

It turned out that sex, a few seconds of snuggling, and some extra sleep didn't make him mellow or embarrassed in front of me. It hadn't done anything for his personality at all, though I'd more than half expected that. Didn't stop him from being hot, though.

Yeah, I wanted more. Of course I did.

"You have exactly the kind of stupid look on your face I'd expected you'd have this morning." He lit up a cigarette and blew a few, somehow aggressive, smoke rings. "It would take more than you have in you to tire me out that much."

"Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku suddenly whined. That was a familiar tune.

"You missed breakfast, and it's not time for lunch yet."

"I only missed breakfast because that cockroach didn't wake us up, and if I don't have food I'll die."

"Doubtful. Besides, you had two dinners last night."

"I'm so hungry!"

"You didn't eat for 500 years," I said, "you can go without for a few more hours."

"Sanzo, we may get attacked today," Hakkai said. "It would be better if we were all at our top strength, and starting the day with a good meal is very helpful."

"Yeah, Sanzo!" Goku said. "I have to be my best if we need to fight anybody!"

Sanzo shot Hakkai an annoyed look that said, "I know exactly how you manipulate me, you polite smiling bastard" and "I'll kill you for giving that excuse to the monkey" all at once.

"You should eat too, Sanzo!" Goku said.

"He would," I answered, "if you didn't devour everything on the table."

"I would never starve Sanzo!"

Right, I'd wanted to start Operation Put Some Meat on Sanzo's Bones. It was right up there with Operation Jump Sanzo's Bones and Slip Some Meat to Him.

Hakkai looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking and didn't know whether he felt amused or horrified by it. You just had to know how to read his good eye....

Sanzo blew smoke out his nose in a huff, then said, "We'll have brunch. At least you can't talk quite so much with your mouth full."

Goku did a little dance. "Thank you! You eat too!"

"Maybe."

Was it wrong that the thought of sitting on him and force-feeding him turned me on so much? Probably.

He only shot at me three times during brunch for staring at him to make sure he ate.

  


* * *

Three hours later in the jeep, Goku whined, "I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry? You're like a fucking bottomless pit with legs and a mouth," I said.

"Hakkai...."

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Gojyo here. This is excessive," Hakkai answered.

"Awwww...."

Sitting in the shotgun seat, Sanzo tried to pretend we didn't exist. With his head down, his hair had moved enough to bare a tiny sliver of skin on the back of neck, just above the edge of that black thing he liked to wear. I quickly leaned forward, stroked it, and bounced backward.

Gun in hand, he spun around to face me and asked, "Do you really want to die that much?"

Then Hakkai briefly stroked his arm. Sanzo's right eye twitched, probably as he tried to figure out which of us he should kill first. I usually ended up the victim of that one.

Goku moved toward him. "Oi, Sanzo, can I--"

"No!"

I took advantage of his distraction to stroke his arm.

Somehow Sanzo found the self-control to put the gun away and lash out at us with the fan instead. Even Hakkai got licked with it a few times. I got some of my own punches in against Sanzo.

Who knew what might happen tonight?

This little journey had just gotten more interesting.

 

### End


End file.
